Cross My Heart
by CameraKutie
Summary: Tomoyo is a newspaper writer for her family's newspaper company. Erol's the president, trying to make extreme changes to the company. What happens when Eriol saves her, and they begin to fall in love, but her father does't accept the relationship? E+T S+S
1. Saving your boss's daughter

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! This is my new E+T fanfiction, "Love" I hope everyone enjoy!

Disclaimers:

Unfortunately, I do not own anything dealing with Card captor Sakura.

Love

Chapter 1

_Love. What is love? This is the question that Emperor Yakashima Tomoe asked before he met his wife of four years, Naoko Yanigazawa. "I would often escape from the palace" he said, "And go to the little café where she used to wait on me, never treating me like how the other girls did. She was just a plain nice girl who wore glasses on her face, and that.s what led me to her. I had informed my father and mother that I had found the one, but when they saw her, they denied marriage, because she was un-princess like and a waitress. She was devastated, and wanted to call it off, but I didn.t let her. So, we ran away to a chapel, got married, and stayed at a hotel. By that time, my parents had already learned of their marriage, and Naoko was scared. But the next day, Naoko and I walked into the palace to see my parents." He laughed, remembering the moment. "They sat on their thrones, in the front of the room, with strict looks on their faces. I could feel Naoko squeeze my hand tighter as the intensity went on. Then my parents did one thing we never expected. They smiled, and ran, to us and gave us hugs."_

Tomoyo Daidouji, a writer for the _Tokyo Street Journal_, jumped as soon as she heard a voice interrupt her thoughts. "Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo looked up to see her best friend and secretary, Sakura Kinomoto, standing next to her desk, with two cups of hot cocoa in her hands. "Sakura! You gave me a start!"

"I.m sorry.."

"It.s ok.." Tomoyo smiled as she accepted one of the cups from Sakura and took a sip.

"Working on your column?"

"Mhm.."

"How.s it going?"

"Pretty good... When.s yours. and Syaoran.s wedding?"

"Tomoyo! I.ve told you three times this week! It.s on Sunday!"

"I.m sorry, I.ve just been really busy lately. I promise I.ll be there."

"You better! You.re the maid of honor! Anyway, you may get lucky.."

"I.m not ready for that kind of commitment Sakura.." Tomoyo laughed as Sakura blushed. "Kawaii!!!!"

"I didn.t mean me Tomoyo! I meant you might find a _Guy_!"

"Yeah, really? Like who?"

"Like... Um. Oh! Clow.s single!"

"Clow? Who.s Clow?"

"Clow, Syaoran.s best man."

"I don.t know Sakura.."

"Well, we.ll see."

"Ack! I.ve got to go! I have lunch with papa, and his office is across town!" (AN: Ok, There.s two offices for the newspaper she works for, and her father works in the north building while Tomoyo works in the south building.) Tomoyo exclaimed, getting her things together.

"Bye Tomoyo!" Sakura laughed as she saw Tomoyo leave. "Wait! Does this mean I.m off?"

~*~*~

"Mr. Hirigazawa, could you please tell me why you have called this meeting and please get it over with as soon as possible?" Said Genichiro Daidouji, the owner of the _Tokyo Street Journal_ and father of Tomoyo Daidouji. "I am having lunch with my daughter."

"Well, Mr. Daidouji, sales have gone up great lately, and the whole staff was thinking of raising up the price from $ .50 to $1.00."

"So, what you are saying is that you want to double the price of the newspaper in hopes that we can raise out profit?"

"Well, the whole staff."

"Well, no." Genichiro stood up from his leather seat. "The Daidouji.s have always sold the news papers for $ .50 since 1926, and I.m not planning to change that." His strict voice echoed down the meeting hall. "Meeting dismissed."

"Thank you for your time Mr. Daidouji.." Eriol packed up his things and walked to the door. "I'll be leaving now."

~*~*~

Tomoyo finally reached the north building, only thing she had to do was cross the street. While she was waiting for the cross walk signal to come on, her purple nokia wireless phone began ringing. "Hello?"

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"Hello Sakura!"

"Tomoyo, I forgot to tell you, my father is paying for all of us to take a swing dancing class to dance to at the wedding. Please say you.ll come? And you.ll meet Clow there!"

The signal turned on and Tomoyo began walking. "When is it?"

"Tonight at 8:00."

"Ok, I.ll be there. Where is it?"

"Ramone.s house of dancing."

"Ok, I.ll.." Suddenly, Tomoyo.s suitcase opened up and papers flew out. "Man! I.ll call you back Sakura."

Tomoyo bent down and began picking up her papers, not noticing the red yield light. Suddenly, a large truck began honking as he noticed she was in the road. Tomoyo looked up and was frozen in shock. When she was about to get hit by the truck, she was suddenly moved out of the way. The truck went past and all the cars stopped. Tomoyo's amethyst eyes looked up into a pair of sapphire eyes.

"Hi.." He said, still on top of her.

"Hi.." She replied lightly.

"Are you ok? Feeling any pain?"

"No, other than the fact that I can.t breath because you.re on top of me..."

Eriol smiled. "Ok, good." _"Damn she.s beautiful.."_

"Why are you still on top of me?" _"He.s so cute!"_

"Oh, right, sorry." Eriol moved off of her and helped him up. "Let me help you across."

"Thank you.. and... Thank you for saving my life."

"You.re welcome... Are you sure you.re okay?"

"Yes, I.m fine." Tomoyo smiled at him. "Well, I better get going.."

"Do you work for the _Tokyo Street Journal_?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, then I guess I.ll see you sometime..."

"Ok, I owe you one." Tomoyo turned around and began heading towards the building. "Hey!"

Eriol turned around. "What?"

"What.s your name?"

"Eriol."

"Okay, see you around Eriol."

"Wait, what about your name?"

"Tomoyo." Tomoyo smiled and ran into the building.

~*~*~

"Papa?" Tomoyo asked as she walked into the meeting hall. Genichiro turned around to see his daughter in the hallway. She was wearing a black skirt and shirt, with a beige over jacket that had a rope that tied around her to close it. She wore black stalkings and black leather boots that went half way up her leg.

"Tomoyo.. You look lovely.." He smiled as he hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you. Is there something wrong Papa? You sound troubled.." 

He sighed. "One of my presidents wants to raise the price of our newspaper... I assume he.s wrong, because he.s very young, but I.m thinking it may be a good idea."

"Papa, don.t, we.re fine now, we don.t have to do anything."

"You.re right.." Genichiro sat down in a seat at the table.

"What.s his name?" Tomoyo asked as she sat in the seat opposite side from him.

"Hirigazawa. Eriol Hirigazawa." Tomoyo froze immediately. "Tomoyo dear, what.s wrong?"

"N-nothing.. Nothing at all Papa.." Tomoyo replied.

"Okay, so, what do you want to order?"

(AN: They're eating in the meeting hall.)

~*~*~

There was a knock at Genichiro Daidouji.s office. Genichiro looked up at the door. "Come in."

Eriol walked inside and closed the door behind him. "Sir, I just came to ask you reconsider."

"I have my final answer, no. Even my daughter agrees with me, and she rarely agrees with me." 

Eriol nodded. He looked down at the desk and paused as he saw a picture of the purple eyed, purple haired girl that he had saved earlier. "Who's this?"

"Oh.... That's my daughter, Tomoyo."

Eriol gaped. She hadn't told him this. "She's very beautiful."

"I know."

"Well, thank you for your time."

~*~*~

As soon as Tomoyo walked into the dancing place. As soon as Sakura saw her, she ran up to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo! You never called me back! What happened?"

Tomoyo smiled. "I dropped my papers in the street and I almost got hit by a truck. But some guy saved me.."

"Oh. Some guy huh?" Sakura asked slyly. "Any sparks?"

Tomoyo blushed. "I don't know."

"Hmm.. Is there?"

"Sakura, please!"

"Come on Tomoyo! You haven.t dated anyone in six years!"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "So, where's Syaoran?"

"Oh, that's right, he's with Clow.." Sakura grabbed Tomoyo.s wrist and led her towards Syaoran and Clow. "Clow, this is my best friend, Tomoyo. Tomoyo, this is Syaoran.s best man, Clow."

Tomoyo looked up to meet a pain of sapphire eyes..

AN: How was that? Please review and I'll continue!!!!


	2. Get attracted to your father's company's...

AN: Hello everyone! Sorry I didn't write last week, I was sick.... I'm better now though!!!! Ok, I'm glad everyone likes the fic. I'ld like to theank the Wedding Planner for helping me with some of the story. A little bit of it is in this (When they're dancing at the class.......) and maybe a little in the next chapter, but that's it. Sorry, I forgot to write that. Hey! I just got the idea from watching it! Don't be too mad!!! Please?

  


ATTENTION!!!!!: I have changed a little bit of the first chapter, there was an incomplete scene, and I have corrected it!!!!! If you do not like to be confused, please go back and read the 1st chapter to relieve yourself from frustration!!!! Thank you.

  


Chapter 2

  


Tomoyo looked over at the man with blue hair and blue eyes. It was the exact man that had saved her life and trying to destroy her father's company. "H-Hello...."

"Hello..." Eriol or 'Clow' replied. He looked at her. She was in a violet salsa dress that flowed to her ankles. Either way she looked beautiful. (AN: Like...... In damsel in distress in reporter clothing or dancing beauty with a salsa dress...........)

"Hey! I have an idea! Why don't you two dance with each other and get to know each other!" Sakura cheered, taking Syaoran and begin to dance with him. Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other, nodded, and began to dance.

"So, your father is my boss."

"And you're trying to ruin his buisness."

"No, I just simply want to raise the price." Eriol dipped Tomoyo and twirled her, then back into his arms again. "Anyway, I'm the one who saved you, remember? If it weren't for me, you'ld have tire tracks on your dress."

Tomoyo ignored his attempt at a joke. "So? Does that mean I'm supposed to support you and not my father?"

"No, but you do owe me a favor, remember?"

"Yes, I know, but it has to be an acceptable and reasonal favor."

"Well...." Eriol dipped Tomoyo again. "I bet your father would like me better if he knew I saved his only daughter."

"Why would you need him to like you anyway? It's not like we're Romeo and Juliet." Tomoyo said, then paused. "How did you know I was an only child?"

"Well, your father's photographs are of only mainly two wemon, and I doubt you have a sister in her mid 40's."

"That's my mother thank you very much."

"I'm not critisizing your mother, I'm just saying how I knew you were an only child. You look just like your mother."

"I hate that comment."

"Why?"

"Because I despise my mother. When I was fifteen she ran off with a servant, nowhere to be found, so I moved to England because my father's here. My mother has recently showed up in Japan, but I do not speak to her."

"Ah, I understand..... So, how does Sakura and Syaoran fit into all of this?"

"Sakura and I are cousins, and Syaoran came around when we were ten, and they fell in love. When we were all eighteen, they moved here. You?"

"I am a friend of the Li's, I would come every Summer, then when Syaoran was gone, I had to go through with his four hyper sisters, and my own hyper sister also......" Eriol shuddered at the thought.

"Hm..... Interesting-"

"Good job eveyone! Class is over!" The teacher announced.

Sakura ran up to them. "So..... Did you get along?!"

"Hai....." Both lingered and were gazing into each other's eyes. Sakura grinned at this.

"Well, remember, the wedding is tomorrow! See you then! Syaoran and I are leaving to..... Uh..... Have dinner......." Sakura lied as she grabbed his hand and dragged him out.

"Sakura thinks she's sooo sly....." Tomoyo shook her head.

"Are you hungry."

"Yes, why?"

"Because maybe we should go out and have dinner."

Tomoyo thought. "Ok maybe I will...."

Eriol led Tomoyo to his black sports car, (Tomoyo had taken a taxi) let her into the passenger seat, then drove off to a cafe down the street. They got out and entered into the cafe' that wasn't too full, but yet not too empty.

"So, what do you want to get?" Eriol asked as he took a seat across from Tomoyo.

"Um...... I think I will get a brownie, and a hot chocolate."

"Not much of a dinner....."

"Well, usualy when I get sick, I eat less, and it lingers for a long time afterwards....."

"Hm.... Interesting to know..." Eriol smiled. Tomoyo smiled back. This was getting interesting......


	3. Author's friend's important note

Author's notes: Hello, I am Classof2007, a friend of Camerakutie. If anyone has been wondering why Camerakutie has not been updating is because she was jumped by a gang of prejiduce girls. Her mother has told her to take it easy for a while, which means no computer. She is deeply sorry to all of the fans of the stories Denial and Cross My Heart. She promises to have new chapters up immediately as soon as her mother thinks it is time. Please check back to these stories withn a week, as we both guarantee there will be new chapters up. Thank you for the time.

  


Your's truly,

Classof2007 (Friend of Camerakutie.)


	4. Why? WHY? WHY!

Cross My Heart  
  
AN: Hello everyone! I'm glad everyone likes the story! Thank you to everyone who was concerned about me. I'm fine. I've been well for a while, but I had to go out of town, and I couldn't update.... Sorry! Ok, so, let's continue!!!  
  
Chapter 3: The Wedding..  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked through their apartment door, kissing like crazy as they did so. Syaoran kicked the door shut as they began to stumble into their bedroom. They succeeded, and took off their jackets as they fell onto the bed. Syaoran began kissing her cheek and go lower down her neck.  
Sakura gasped. "Don't you think Tomoyo and Clow were getting along good?"   
"Mhm..." Syaoran replied, not bothering to look up.  
"I hope something will happen between them.." Syaoran moved up from unbuttoning her blouse to look at her.  
"Can we not talk about them right now?"  
Sakura huffed. "Oh.. all right..." Syaoran smiled as he went back lower to go back to his job. "Will you help me get them together?" Syaoran growled, got up, and went into their bathroom, slamming the door in the process. "Was it something I said?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo walked into her apartment with the biggest smile on her face. She couldn't believe that she was actually beginning to fall in love with the man that worked for her father, whom her father possibly disliked. He was just... So charming, and sweet, and funny. It seemed like the normal fairy tale.. She sighed dreamily of thinking of Eriol Hirigazawa. The name gave her butterflies and goose bumps when she thought of it. She walked over to her answering machine seeing it blinking. She pressed the play button and set her purse and keys on the table next to it.  
"Hey Tomoyo, I just wanted to remind you that the wedding is tomorrow, and we don't want the maid of honor to be missing... Ok, well, see you tomorrow! Ja!"  
*Beep*  
"Hello Ms. Daidouji..."  
Tomoyo turned in fright at hearing the voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eriol Smiled as he entered his apartment. He was in love, no doubt about it. Whenever he thought of her, he longed to touch her raven hair, to stair into her violet eyes, but most of all, kiss those light pink lips that were pale like her skin. He took off his pants and his button up shirt, leaving him only in his blue boxers. He got into his bed, covered himself, and fell asleep, not knowing his loved one was in despair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The day of the wedding started off with the electricity going off, making every electric clock go off, making the bride and the groom sleep in. When they finally woke up, it was an hour until the wedding, but luckily everything had been completed. When Sakura rushed into the bridal room, she found all the girls ready and looking aggravated. She looked at Tomoyo and couldn't help but notice the red in them, as if she were crying.  
"Let me guess.. You and Syaoran were fooling around?"  
"No... We slept in..." Sakura blushed.  
"Ok already! She needs to get ready!" Meiling interrupted, pushing Sakura into the bathroom, where her dress awaited. Meiling leaned against the door. "I hope we can get everything done before the wedding starts.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The wedding march played as soon as all of the brides maids went down the isle. Rika's little girl, at the age of three, began walking down the isle, because she was the flower girl. Chiharu's son, whom was a year older, walked with her, being the ring barer.  
'Was this why Tomoyo was crying? Because she realized everyone has children and not her?' (AN: No one but Sakura knows yet that she's pregnant..)  
"Are you ready?" Asked her father, taking her out of her thoughts.  
"Yes." Sakura nodded her head as they began walking down the isle. She finally reached the end of the isle and met Syaoran, facing him. She smiled at him as he smiled at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were dancing, Sakura looking at Tomoyo and Eriol dancing together every once in a while. "Didn't you notice anything weird about Tomoyo?"  
"No... Why?"  
"Because, this morning her eyes were all red this morning. It's much better, but you can see it." After hearing Sakura mention it, Syaoran looked over at Tomoyo and saw the little pink around her eyes.  
"You're right... I wonder why she was crying.."  
"Probably because she's the only one who doesn't have a child... That's what I think."  
"But you and I don't have a child."  
"You're wrong."  
"Wha- Y-You mean. Y-You're-" Sakura kissed Syaoran to shut him up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you ok?" Eriol asked. "You look sad.. Is something wrong?"  
"Yes, I'm fine.. Anyway, why do you care?" Tomoyo said a little too rudely. Eriol looked at her sternly.  
"Because we're friends, aren't we? And don't I have a right to know if you're upset or not?"  
Tomoyo looked down and stopped dancing. "I-I'm sorry.. I should have understood.."  
"It's all right, don't worry about it." Eriol hugged Tomoyo. "Are you going to tell me now or tell me later?"  
"Later.. Is that all right?"  
Eriol nodded. "But. Can I ask you one thing that you won't get upset with?"  
"Depends.."  
"Have you told your father about us?"  
"Us? What US?"  
Eriol blushed. "I knew I shouldn't have asked you that."  
"No, but what do you mean by "us"?"  
"I mean by... Friends?" Eriol said, unsure.  
"Uh. Um. No."  
"Why? Shouldn't your father deserve to know about us... Being friends?"  
"Why do you care so much? He's my father."  
"Well, doesn't your father know about Sakura, Meiling, Syaoran, and all the others?"  
"So? Why do you bring them up into this?!"  
"I'm just saying, if your father knows about the others being your friends, why can't he know I'm one of your friends too?"  
"You want to know why I didn't tell my father? Because he despises you for trying to change the company around and make it land right on it's-"  
"Well, if your father has a big problem, maybe we shouldn't be together!" Eriol blushed when he realized what he said, and looked at Tomoyo's shocked face. "I mean, as friends.."  
"Well, fine then, maybe we won't!"  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!" Tomoyo watched as she saw Eriol stomp away from her angrily, and she felt a sense of emptiness. then she turned and walked the opposite way Eriol went. "Fine.. If he wants that, then I don't care." She turned around to see Eriol exit the room into the cold night. "Or do I..?"  
  



End file.
